Impossible Love
by momchil the dragon slayer
Summary: A sequel to Mercy And Xenan. Xenomorphs have taken over almost the whole world for the last two years. Mercy, Xenan and the others had built their homes in the forest. But one day, soldiers come close to their place and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Yaaay! This is a sequel of Mercy And Xenan and I thank you guys so much for your support, because if it wasn't you, I wouldn't be writing now and I can't thank you enough for that! You will understand why I chose that title in the next chapters of Impossible Love. I hope you will enjoy reading this book.

 **Impossible Love**

 **Chapter 1: Awaken**

It was two years since the crash and the xenos have almost taken the world. The virus wasn't going as fast as expected, but the human race was in great danger of extinction. Mercy, Xenan, Seth, Erik and the other survived were somewhere in the woods of Bulgaria, the only place that was still untouched by unfriendly xenomorphs. They tryed to stay as far as possible from the cities, where were the other people, which would try to kill Xenan if they saw him.

Mercy was sleeping next to Xenan, who was curled around her, protectively. She woke up in the early morning, as usual, and hugged Xenan's hand and quetly said "Good morning, my love." Xenan answered "Hey, my love. How are you today?" "Very good. It is a lovely morning." They were in a treehouse, which was built by Xenan and the others, which were in other treehouses. Mercy stood up from the bed and put some clothes on. Xenan stood up sfter her and saw the early summer sunrise. Mercy got out of the house and went down the tree. She then watched the beautiful, clear sky and then closed her eyes, taking one breath in and out, smelling the nice smell of nature.

Erik woke up, seeing that it was around twelve o'clock and then got up. He looked out of his window and after he got dressed, he went down. "Good afternoon, Mercy. Where's Seth?" - He asked his sister, who was talking with some other people. "Good Afternoon, Erik. I don't really know where is he. Oh wait, I remembered. Seth should be near that waterfall." - Mercy answered and then returned to her talk with the people. While Erik was walking towards a waterfall, which was nearby, he saw some birds fly away in the distanse. When he arrived to his destination, he saw Seth looking at the waterfall, which was about twenty feet high and ten feet long. "Hey Seth, what are you doing?" - Erik asked, sitting next to the predator. "Thinking of how old am I, you?" "Haha, you're not old! As for me, I'm searching for something to do, because I'm bored." "Well, why not come hunting with me? Or go gather some wood?" "Heh, I prefer coming with you." - Erik said as Seth got up and packed some of his weapons up. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" - The predator said, as he started running into some bushes. Erik ran after him and Seth gave him a spear.

Stanley was thinking of his past years in the military. He remembered his first battle in the USA. He thought of how bad he was doing, killing people. "Well, at least I've done something good." - he said, looking at Xenan and Mercy hugging. "They're cute, aren't they?" - Henry said, sitting next to Stanley. "Yup, they are. Do you remember when we met in the training camp?" - He answered. "I do, and do you remember Bobby and his funny stories?" - Henry asked with a smile on his face. "Hehe, I remember one of his stories. With the cat, which scared his father." - Stanley answered. "Haha yeah. Bobby was a good guy. He would never harm anybody except there was a reason." - Henry said, remembering how his friend dyed during a war. "Yeah, well we can't change the past. Come with me to gather some wood." - Stanley said, taking an axe. Henry nodded, taking another axe and they went in the woods, searching for a good tree to cut.

Somewhere far away from the camp

A ship, which had the W-Y logo, landed and soldiers came out of it. Some birds flyed away and the militaries got to work. They got some axes and other instruments. Whyle they were working, a captain got out of the spaceship and ordered "Listen, you brainless paces of shit! I want you here in four hours. Until then, build a base and prepare yourselves for anything!" In response, the soldiers said in one voice "Sir, yes sir!" and they got to work, knowing what to do.

Back to the camp

Mercy looked at Xenan and said "What do you want to do today?" "I don't really know. Probably work on something or spend my time with you." - The xenomorph said with a gentle voice. "Come in our house in twenty minutes." - Mercy said, winking at Xenan. If it could, his face would be red right now. He watched as Mercy got in their house. Erik came by and said, laughing "Wow, looks like somebody will be tormented." At that comment, Xenan laughed with hisses. Seth was carrying some rabbits and said "Come on now, Erik. Let's take the furr of these animals and prepare them for eating." Erik nodded and said "Well, I have tasks to do, bye Xenan." "See you both soon." - The xenomorph said, swishing his tail from left to right like a puppy, seeing it's owner coming home. After that he got up in the house and Mercy kissed him and they both layed on the bed, kissing and hugging each other. They loved each other more than a human could love another human. Their bond was the strongest one ever.

Stanley and Henry were cutting wood until they heard voices nearby. They hid and saw some soldiers come past where they were hiding. The soldiers looked at each other and then in the cutted wood. One of them ran away, probably to report and the other one stayed and after a while he got away. Stanley said "Phew, that was a close call. These were soldiers of the W-Y company. I wonder who runs that company. We should tell the rest what happened." Henry nodded, took some of the cutted tree and ran towards their camp. Stanley did the same and soon enough they were at the camp. They left the wood where was the storage and went to report the others about what they just saw.

End Of Chapter 1

I hope I will have time to write the second chapter tomorrow. Review, follow and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests**

Mercy was laying next to Xenan, who was hugging her while sleeping. She turned to face his black banana-like head. She kissed his forehead gently and carefully got up, trying not to wake him up. "Where are you going?" Mercy heard and turned around to see Xenan already up. "I have to check if there are any news." - She answered. "Okay, take care." - Xenan replied before kissing her and getting out through the window. He climbed down the tree their house was built on and searched for Erik.

"Hey Seth, did you hear the news?" - Erik asked the predator. "About the soldiers nearby? Yeah, do you want to come with me to scout their camp?" "Yeah, why not?" "Okay, but you need to be quiet and out of their sight, otherwise, there is a big chance to be captured or worse." "Hey, Erik! Where are you going?" - Xenan asked. Erik turned to face the xenomorph and answered "Me and Seth are gonna scout the camp of the soldiers." "Oh, well take care and I want to talk to you... privately." "Okay, Seth I will be right back. Don't go without me." Xenan and Erik went a little bit deeper in the forest and the xenomorph asked "Erik, I have a question. Who do you think is stronger - predators or xenomorphs?" "Oh my, why do you need to know?" - Erik asked, looking confused at Xenan. "I just want to know." "Well I don't know. I think humans are the strongest." Erik answered, laughing. Xenan remembered by hive memories how predators and xenomorphs were in war and how both of the species were killing each other. "Hey Xenan, are you okay, bro? Because there are soldiers nearby." - Erik asked and Xenan just shaked his head and said "What?! Where?." "They've landed probably yesterday and me and Seth are going to search for their camp." "Okay, just watch not to be noticed by the soldiers." With that, the xenomorph went on a tree and after that started jumping on the trees, getting into the forest. Erik went back to Seth and said "I am ready, let's go." The predator nodded and gave Erik a spear and they both went into the forest.

"Hey Stan, any news?" - Mercy asked and Stanley looked at her and said "Oh hi Mercy, yeah some soldiers have landed somewhere nearby." "If they discover that Xenan is here, they are going to kill him!" "Calm down Mercy, they won't find him. He is a xenomorph, he knows how to hide." "I know, but I am worried about him." Mercy looked around, not seeing Xenan and that got her even more worried. "I hope he's okay..." - She said to herself while walking towards some people from their camp.

Erik walked slowly and quietly, trying not get noticed by the soldiers nearby. Seth had made himself invisible and didn't have problems with being seen at all. They saw what the soldiers had built and it was some kind of a base, still under construction. Seth looked at Erik and quietly said "Let's get out of here, but before that, let's see who is behind this." The predator saw a lone soldier behind a building and went towards him. Seth hit him, knocking the soldier out and nobody noticed what just had happened. Seth grabbed the body and got out of there, running back into their camp. Erik followed and soon enough, they both were in their camp. They got the soldier on a chair and tied ropes on his arms, legs and body.

Xenan ran to a small house he had built in case the soldiers came. He knew that this day would come and prepared himself for it. He got some pulse rifles and some other weapons he had found in the ruins of the spaceship crash and in some other places. He after that headed to his camp. After running on trees for twenty minutes, he was home and gathered all of the people of the camp on one place. It was getting dark, so they all gathered around a fireplace already filled with wood and fire. Xenan showed all the weapons and said "You will need them, so take one of the weapons and hide them somewhere where you can easily find them if you need them. I think you all heard that soldiers landed somewhere nearby and hopefully, they will leave. But if they don't and even attack us, we will be able to defend ourselves." The people firstly looked at each other and after that took the weapons and hid them in their houses. They had to defend themselves in a case of emergency.

After his speech and after everyone went back to their houses, Mercy hugged Xenan and said "I don't want to lose you... ever. I want you always to be next to me and give me the courage to keep up in life." She started sobbing and Xenan returned the embrace. They both went to their house and hugged each other and Mercy said "Good night, Xenan." "Good night, my love." He answered and kissed her. After that they slept in each other's embrace. They were worried for what was happening. Mercy would kill anyone who tried to take Xenan away from her. He would do the same for her.

End Of Chapter 2

Okay guys, I will be updating in two days. I hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow and favorite! See you all in two days!


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

**Hey everyone! I am back earlier! I had some free time, so I decided to wtite a chapter only for you guys! Oh wow, I still don't have much visitors on Wattpad, but is exploding! Wow, over 440 visitors there! And... 20-30 visitors on Wattpad... never mind, let's just go to the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Good Morning**

Xenan woke up, purring in the sight of his mate sleeping. "She is so beautiful and cute while she sleeps." - He thought, still purring. Xenan got up and went to the window and sniffed the air, to check if there were any soldiers nearby. He got angry and seriously protective of Mercy when he smelled them. They were about a kilometer south of them and were getting closer. He woke up Mercy by gently pushing her. "Mercy, the soldiers are coming!" - Xenan told her with worried voice. She quickly got up and put some clothes on and after that went to tell the others. Xenan went to hide somewhere, so the soldiers don't see him. He hid somewhere in the tall trees, just in case he was needed. From there he saw Mercy going from house to house and waking up the others. They all got out and started pretending like it was an ordinary day. Eventually Seth had to hide too, which was easy for him, as he could make himself invisible with the device on his wrist.

After a little while, the soldiers came and the captain got out of a military car. He saw Erik and went to him. "Good morning sir, may I help you?" - Erik asked politely. "Good morning young man, have you seen any xenomorphs or something out of order around here?" - the captain asked. "No, me or the others haven't seen any xenomorphs around here and we are doing just fine." - Erik answered, doing his best to hide the fact that Xenan was here. "Okay then. Why are out here, in the wild, not in the city?" - The high-ranked man asked with a serious face and his dark green eyes darting here and there to check if everything is okay. "Well, because we more like living here, in the forests, where is the fresh air, and because we prefer the woods, than the cities." - Erik answered and the captain said "Okay, we will come from time-to-time to check on you, just in case. Have a nice day." "You too, sir!" - Erik answered with a fake smile. After the soldiers continues scouting the area, Erik sighed with relief and continued his work at the camp.

Xenan cralwed down the tall tree and went to Mercy. "Hi my love, what a morning, right?" - He said, embracing his life mate. "Yeah, a stressful one. I hope they will rarely do this." - Mercy answered, returning the embrace, feeling pure love and trust to Xenan. "Do you want to do something together?" - The xenomorph asked. "Yeah, why not talking about each other?" - Mercy answered and Xenan tilted his head in confusion. "You know, saying things about each other." - She said and Xenan nodded in understanding. "Okay, I am first. So, you like what you, humans call, chocolate and you also like walking around the nature. You prefer the meat cooked, than raw and you love... me." - The xenomorph said and in the end, he added a toothy grin. Mercy laughed a bit and then said "Yeah, you're right about that... now, it's my turn! So, you are eight feet tall, you like eating raw meat and you also like eating fruit and vegetables, you love cuddling with me in cold nights, you have acidic blood, very sharp clawas and tail blade, you are a warrior xenomorph and you.. love.. me." - She said and laughed. After that they both started getting closer to each other and touched their lips.

Erik was cutting wood, sweat coming from his hair down to his face. After a hour of chpping, he decided to take a break, so he sat on a fallen tree. Seth came by and sat next to him. "Morning bud, how are you?" - Erik asked and Seth answered "Good, you?" "A bit tired. So, can I help you somehow?" "Yeah, actually. I am interested in art. Would you explain me how to... draw?" Erik laughed and said "Yes, of course!" He took a wooden coal and broke it in two. Erik handed one of them to Seth and saw a big stone nearby. "Come over there. Now, you will use this coal to draw on this stone. First you must decide with which hand you feel comfortable to hold it." - He said, as they got to the stone. "Hmm, the right hand."- Seth said, as he held the coal. "Nice, now I will draw something and I want you to redraw it." "Okay" Erik drew a tree and Seth did his best to redraw it. Erik laughed in the result and through breaths he said "Oh no... nothing... you will... learn." He kept laughing for a little bit longer and Seth was getting angrier with each laugh Erik let out, but he couldn't hide his smile, so he just joined laughing with Erik.

Stanley sat on the grass, thinking about who would possibly still run the Weyland Yutani company. "Hey Stan, what are you thinking of?" - Henry asked, interrupting Stanley's thoughts. "I was thinking of Weyland Yutani. Who do you think runs that company?" "I don't know. I really don't, but I wanted to tell you that I think of going in the woods for a walk. Do you want to come?" - Henry asked. "Sure, why not." - Stanley answered, getting up with Henry and heading into the surrounding forest.

While walking and laughing, Stanley and Henry were having some great time. Henry stopped his friend infront of a tree, by blocking his left side with his right hand and the other hand on the other side. "I have to tell you something Stan... I love you." - Henry said, blushing and his cheeks getting very red. Stanley smiled and answered "I love you too, Henry." They kissed below the tree's crown.

End Of Chapter 3

Tan, tan, taaan! You didn't expect that, did you? Hahaha ,I am not gay, but I decided to write something like that. Hey, don't look at me like that! I am just experimenting, okay? Just let me know if you want this relationship between Stanley and Henry to continue. Tell me your opinion, favorite and follow and I will see ya all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Hapiness

**: )**

 **Chapter 4: Hapiness**

Erik let out a laugh as he saw the result of Seth was still trying to draw a normal tree, not a webly-wobly broccoli-like thing. 'Okay, okay, that's enough. Let's try something more simple,' He said to the predator, who looked at him with a frustrated face. The 18-years old boy took the wooden coal and drew a square. 'Your turn,' the alien sighed and did his best to copy what Erik did. 'Hey..that's actually not that bad, compared to the Chernobil tree of yours. You're making some preogress,' He said and the predator continued practicing on drawing different shapes and objects.

Stan and Henry were holding hands, walking through the big forest and talking about funny moments they remember, trying to push the apocaliptic thoughts away, replacing them by warm memories. As they were walking, Stanley saw a beautiful view towards the mountains. The snowy, pointy mounts touching the sky, which had only a few white, fluffy clouds. The bottom parts of the mountains were mostly forests, the dark green patern fitting perfectly in the view. Henry looked at where his best friend was looking at, not regretting it, as he was left speachless. 'That is..wow..,' he said, enjoying as much as he could what he was seeing. The marines then looked at each other with small smiles. They were closing the space between each other, when they were interruted by a sudden sound of rifles shooting in the distance. 'I guess someone's hunting..come on, let's get back to camp,' Henry said, a bit disappointed that this just happened, as he started walking back the road they came from. Stan nodded and followed him.

Three soldiers were creeping through the woods, hunting for something to eat tonight, as their commanded had given them this task. They had run out of MREs and had very few food supplies. One of them saw a deer, which made his breathing increase, joy starting to take over him. He pointed his gun at it. 'Stay..right..there..' he whispered quietly and slowly started adding pressure on the trigger. He made sure that he was going to hit, before he shot, as a loud bang sound came out of the gun, the bullet hitting the deer through the head, killing it instantly. It collapsed on the forest ground and the soldier grinned widely and yelled 'Yeah!', but then looked around and noticed that the others he came with weren't around. That made him a bit concerned. 'Hey, guys? I shot a deer down,' he said a bit loudly, but no response came. That made a drip of sweat go down his forehead. Something fell in the bushes behind him, making him jump and turn around quickly, regretting it. It was one of the soldiers, but with an arm missing, and a hole in the head. Blood dripped from the tree above, as crunching sounds could be heard. He slowly looked up, trembling from fear and shock. A xenomorph was feasting on the arm. It then stopped and looked back at the soldier. It let out a hiss, and then jumped at him with a screech, before he could act. A scream could be heard throughout the forests.

Mercy was gathering some apples and pears from the trees, putting them in a wooden box. She knew that there was enough food in the camp, but had decided to get some more - no one knew when something bad could happen. When she was done filling the box with fruits, she tried to lift it, barely managing. She put it back down with a sigh. She needed someone strong to help her with that. Just as she thought it, a tall black xenomorph creeped behind her. It got up on its hind legs and spread its arms, sharp claws on each side. It then embreaced her in a warm hug. Mercy jumped at that, not expecting it 'Hey there, love,' Xenan said with a warm grin. She smiled and turned around to return the hug. 'Hi..I was just thinking of you.' She said and then looked up at the xenomorph's face. 'Oh? I guess I'm great at timing then,' He said with a chuckle and gave her a kiss on the forehead, trying not to get too much saliva on her, though. Mercy then broke the hug and looked at the big box filled with apples and pears. 'Can you help me out with carrying this back to home?' She asked with a smile. 'Yes, of course I can. If I had to, I would move mountains for you!' He said with a grin, lifting the box with ease. Then they started walking back towards their home.

Erik and Seth decided to take a break from all the drawing, feeling a bit hungry. Plus, they had made a big mess on their hands with all the coals. 'This was fun..but I want you to remember - it's never too late to learn how to do something. You'll draw very good in about a couple of years of practise,' Erik said, as he was washing his hands in the river, the predator doing the same. 'Yeah, I guess you're right..thank you for the lesson,' he said and smiled a bit. When they were done washing their hands, they went back to the camp, sitting around the campfire. It was starting to get dark. Henry and Stan came back from their long walk with happy faces, pleased from the view and today's experience. Mercy and Xenan came back, as well, not too long after. All of them had such memories together, and as they were all sitting by the fire, they were telling each other memories, stories, things they have recently learnt, and other interesting things. They were all in this apocaliptic world, and this was the only thing that kept them going.

End of chapter 4

I guess I found some motivation left in me, and brang you this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and, as always, have a wonderful day! : D


	5. Chapter 5: Problem

**Chapter 5: Problem**

Xenan slowly woke up next to Mercy, having wrapped his tail and arms around her. Her nice smell made his smile, reminding that he wasn't alone in this world. Life for them was difficult, but the closeness between them all kept them together and strong. 'Unity makes power' - that was an important thing everyone knew, and that's why they were still alive. The xenomorph hugged his mate closer, giving her a loving nudge on the neck. After that, he slowly unwrapped himself from her and got up from the bed, which he liked to call 'nest'. He crawled out of their tree house and quietly landed on the ground, taking a deep breath from the refreshing morning air, which woke him up a bit more. He grinned and then headed for a small forest trail, where he would have his breakfast.

As he walked through the thick forest, a familiar scent caught his attention. A scent he hadn't smelled in two years. He quickly looked around, searching for the source of the scent, not seeing where it came from. He heard some noise behind him, which made him quickly turn around, and barely noticed the xenomorph on the dark-brown tree. Xenan took a few steps backwards, not believing his eyes. 'Sh..Sharptail? I-Is that you?', he asked, a small smile appearing on his face, but soon disappearing, not getting an answer from the other alien in front of him. It growled a little at him, before leaping at him, which made both of them roll on the ground, Xenan trying to protect himself, but found himself in an uncomfortable position, not able to move his limbs, as the other xenomorph held them tightly. He expected a fatal blow from the alien, realizing it had the opportunity to do so, but instead got a friendly hiss and a nudge on the shoulder. 'Haven't seen ya in a long while, Xenan!', Sharptail said and set the male xenomorph free from her grip, as she grinned. The male warrior stood up and gave Sharptail a friendly tight hug, chuckling a little. 'Hehe..you got me scared for a moment there, you know?', he asked and then broke the hug, grinning widely. 'Yeah..you've become a little weak. Or I have become stronger, maybe even both. So, how have you been?', she asked, as she headed down the forest trail Xenan was walking through. 'I've been mostly good, living a happy life with Mercy and the other part of the group. I'm still a little sad you left us and became a rogue. I've tried searching you a couple of times, but you're good at covering your tracks.', he said and followed her. 'Yeah, but I prefer living a lonely life. Anyway, I searched you to ask for your help. I suppose you know that soldiers have settled down in this forest, and they are trying to kill remaining xenomorphs.' 'Wait, wait, wait..you're saying that they are killing xenos? Well, heh, didn't know about that. So, what help do you want from me?', he asked, already knowing the answer to his question. 'I need you to help me remove them and stop the killing process. I've been spying on them, and so far I know that one of the Weiland brothers had survived the crash, and is currently trying to remove all the xenomorphs. They've been researching some kind of a weapon, a huge bomb, that would kill only xenomorph life. And they're almost done with it.', she said, a hint of afraidness in her voice. Xenan gulped, hearing all that. 'Well..I guess we'll have to do everything we can, in order to stop that. That includes killing Weiland. And, if we succeed in doing that, we might be able to create peace between xenomorphs and humans once and for all.'

Mercy slowly opened her eyes, the sun rays waking her up. She couldn't feel Xenan next to her, which made her slowly sit up on the bed and look around. 'He's probably somewhere around..', she thought and then got up from the bed and put some clothes on, before exiting the house and getting down on the ground. She was greeted by Erik, who gave her a friendly smile and a hug. 'Good morning, sister! How are you feeling?', he asked, soon breaking the hug. 'I'm kinda good, just woke up, so I'm a little tired. Have you seen Xenan today?', she said, looking around, not seeing her mate. 'Nope. But I'm sure he'll come back from whatever he's doing.', he answered with a small, reassuring smile.

Xenan and Sharptail soon appeared from the forest. 'Heey, look who's back!', Erik said loudly, as everyone darted their eyes to where he was looking, smiles appearing on their faces, happy to see Sharptail once again. They all gathered to greet her, but instead of a warm greeting back, they got the concerned look on her face. 'Okay, everyone, we need your attention. It's something very important.', she said, and waited for all the men and women to gather in a small group in front of her. Xenan then started talking 'Sharptail has been spying on the soldiers, located nearby us. She says, that one of the Weiland brothers had survived the crash, and is not going to take xenomorphs for hostages. His plans are to wipe all the aliens on Earth out with a bomb, specially designed for killing only xenomorphs. If we manage to prevent that from happening and kill Weiland, we might make peace between both of out species once an for all.' 'But how are we going to do that?', a man from the crowd asked. 'Well, we only need a good tactic and a ton of luck, as they have more numbers, than we do. That's because Weiland is with them.', Sharptail answered, waving her tail behind her. 'How much men do they have?', another man asked, to which Xenan answered 'About two hundred. We have the weapons we need, and we have the tactic. All we need is you. All of you, and your motivation. We must take Weiland down, or with xenomorphs is done.' A couple of murmurs could be heard between the group of 30-40 people. 'Who is going to fight for world peace? Who is going to fight with us against those, who give death to us, xenomorphs? Who's with us?!' the male warrior asked loudly, rage slowly growing inside him at the thought of Weiland's soldiers killing out xenomorphs. 'I am.', Mercy said and stepped next to her mate. 'Me, too', Erik called out and went next to her. Seth walked next to them, as well. A couple of people then walked, as well, after which the while group moved next to them. Blood was going to be shed after a couple of days.

The End


End file.
